


Dragon Age Origins Drabble Dump

by MsLanna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLanna/pseuds/MsLanna
Summary: Anything that is not Sten will go here.I chose other because anything might end up in here. Or nothing.I'll the invovled characters behind the titles for easy access.





	1. Fate (Loghain)

It was a funny thing, Loghain looked at the Joining Chalice. After all he had done for his country here he was, at the mercy of the men he had tried to eradicate. The world didn't need Grey Wardens. A good army with an exceptional general could stop any blight, defeat any dragon.

He could join them or die. Looking at Anora, there had been no choice. Maybe the Joining would kill him. Maybe he would be forced to live fighting Darkspawn and watch Ferelden fail. Taking the chalice, he wondered when he had stopped having faith in his daughter.


	2. Hope (Surana)

That was it? Surana couldn't believe this was the Harrowing. She was to enter the Fade. There would be a demon. She was to return.

What did those clowns think she did every night? Sweet dreams happened to other people. But she would not complain. Not now. If this was indeed the whole test, she would do it. Maybe being a real mage would help with her nocturnal demon problem.

"I am ready."

First Enchanter Irving passed her the chalice. Everybody looked so very serious. Did they not have their own demons to battle every day?

She would know soon.


	3. Bonds (Elissa Cousland)

If you had told Elissa Cousland a year ago she'd soon behead the Hero of River Dane, she would have laughed tears. And yet, here she was.

Elissa looked from her sword to the kneeling man.

You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Would she end up like this? Probably. Though Grey Wardens were not known for getting very old. She might skirt this fate.

Looking up, Elissa's eyes met Anora's. She knew that expression, having to see your father die right before you.

Nobody should have to suffer through that.


	4. Victory (Surana)

Surana stared into the glow emanating from where her sword pierced the Archdemon and knew it would consume them both. Was it worth it?

Everybody would think so. This ended the Blight, saved thousands, brought peace. She twisted the blade. People would think it worth it. Except maybe Zevran. That sweet, stupid idiot would miss her. Detachment had been a reason she chose him – he didn't want love and she didn't believe she'd survive.

Maybe she should have accepted Morrigan's ritual, just to see that stupid shine in Zev's eyes once more. But this was victory – empty words and ashes.


	5. Power (Surana, Loghain)

"No!" She crossed her eyes as she put her foot down. "I have not saved you at the Landsmeet to lose you now."

Loghain looked down at Surana. She seemed so small, fragile. But he had fought her, fought he one on one and lost. If she had decided, that was it. The magic lying dormant inside her would not be denied.

People were right to fear mages, to fear their unbridled power. Loghain was now more afraid of its power channelled into tight outlets. Surana would bring down anything.

"Ignore me," she went on, "Do it for your daughter."


	6. Ashes (Surana)

Surana looked over the ruined city. So this was it. Anora was queen, Morrigan vanished and Alistair dead. Should Have been the other way round, him beheading Loghain and her killing the Archdemon.

She closed her eyes and inhaled the raspy air as the smell of burnt things and hot stone sank heavily through the morning mists. What now? Her strongest desire was to be somewhere else, somewhere far away where none of this mattered.

Sten's offer echoed in he head. Seheron. Par Vollen. But she was a mage and the idea tasted as grey and ashen as the air.


	7. Triumph (Sereda Aeducan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perfect drabble

It was her final victory. Pride flared up like flashfire as Sereda raised the crown forged by Paragon Caridin.

She had waited years for this, and finally Bhelen was forced to see what she was wanted and stood for. Poor, blind Bhelen; he was in for the shock of his life.

Sereda was a dwarf first and foremost, these were her people. Nothing he had said or done changed that.

"I grant the crown to Bhelen."

The room exploded in uproar. Only one dwarf stood frozen. Oh, he knew she'd come for his arse if he stepped out of line.


End file.
